This application claims the priority of Korean Patent Application No. 2002-83207, filed on 24 Dec. 2002, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a digital camera capable of generating digital image data from a photograph, analyzing the picture quality of the image and notifying the user of inadequate picture quality, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In typical digital cameras, such as the digital camera having the model name “Digimax 350SE,” which is manufactured by Samsung Techwin Co., Ltd., a function to inform the user of inadequate picture quality after the user takes a photograph does not exist. Most typical digital cameras have a function that allows the user to review a photograph as soon as the photograph is taken. For example, when the user takes a picture, the image is displayed on a display device. However, most users do not recognize the picture quality is inadequate by using the above function and, moreover, do not use the function due to inconvenience. Thus, according to the typical digital cameras, when the user takes a picture of inadequate quality, he is not notified the picture is inadequate and therefore loses the photo opportunity by not retaking the picture.